


Cause you're only human

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Just a little bit of tasha+jane because there arent enough fics of those two, Sadness, She yells at someone, Tasha is sad, one cuss word, protect tasha zapata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha has a hard time coming to terms with Reade's death.





	1. Heartbroken

"Reade?!" Tasha yelled, her voice cracking, "Reade don't do this to me!!" He had been shot in the stomach by a rogue agent and was quickly losing consciousness. "Please!" Tasha whispered, tears running down her face. In one last movement, he took her hand and squeezed it. Slowly, she felt his grip lessen, and when she felt for a pulse, it was gone. She had lost another partner.

Reade's funeral was small, his mother being the only family member of his still alive. The team went, sad to be there for a member of their team. Tasha hadn't spoken to anyone since his death, even though she had been sent to Patterson's house for moral support. At his funeral, Mrs. Reade asked her son's partner to talk about him. Knowing that Reade would have wanted her to, she begrudgingly agreed.

"Edgar Reade was a great man," she said, taking a deep breath. "He always knew exactly what to do, and saved my life many times. But that wasn't the best part of him. The best part was how he could make even the worst days so much better just by being with you. Every time I was down, he was always the first person I went to." She began to cry softly, "he was a great man, and I will miss him greatly." Tasha stepped down slowly from the podium and walked to her seat next to Patterson. The blond squeezed her hand as she sat down. "I'm here," she said, "if you ever want to talk."

Tasha didn't like her new partner. He was pushy, always trying to tell her how to do things. One day, she snapped. "Shut up, Bryant!" She yelled, "I've been doing this job for nine years, I don't need you to tell me what to do all the fucking time!!" Jane, having witnessed the whole explosion, came over to Tasha. "I need you in the conference room for a sec," she said nonchalantly. Tasha suddenly realized what she had done and blushed furiously. "Sure," she said softly, following Jane into the other room.

"Look, Weller, for all it's worth, I'm sorry." Tasha said. He had called her to his office after hearing that she had blown up at her partner. Weller sighed. "I know you're going through a lot with Reade's death," he said, "but you can't do that anymore. You have an appointment with Dr. Sun tomorrow morning." Tasha tried to protest, but her remarks were cut off. "Be there," Kurt said. "It's for the best."

Tasha felt completely out of place in Dr. Sun's office. "So, I heard you had a little outburst yesterday at your partner." Dr. Sun said. Tasha sighed. "Yeah," she said plainly. "And did this have anything to do with Agent Reade's death?" She asked. "No," Tasha said, "well kind of." The doctor looked at her. "Care to explain?" Tasha shook her head, "I don't need this," she said, getting up from her chair. "That's what Reade thought at the beginning too," Dr. Sun said. Upon hearing her former partner's name, Tasha quickly sat back down again. "Was he wrong?" The Latina asked. "I should hope not," Dr. Sun told her.

It had been a year since Reade's death, and Tasha had finally come to terms with it. It took a lot of help from her team, but she finally found a partner she could get along with and work well with. The team had been such a big help with getting over his death, she didn't have words to thank them. On the anniversary of his death, Tasha and Jane went to his grave together. Jane stood back as Tasha went to the headstone. "I really love you, you know that," she whispered as she put a bouquet of flowers on the grave. "Also, I miss you. A lot." She stood up from the grave and backed into Jane's embrace, tears running down her cheeks. Jane kissed her cheek as a cold wind whipped around them. "Let's go home," Tasha said. And they did.


	2. Still heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha is severely depressed about Reade's passing, and needs some help.

Tasha looked at herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were dark and she couldn't help but notice how bloodshot her eyes were. It had been three years since Reade's death, and her depression and anxiety had only gotten worse. She had been put on temporary leave at work, and had been in and out of the hospital for breakdowns. Most days it seemed Tasha was never going to get better.

"Tasha, get down here!" Jane called from downstairs. Tasha sighed and looked away from the broken girl in the mirror. She knew Jane would just come to her if she didn't go, so she went downstairs. "What's up?" The Latina asked as she got downstairs. "We are going somewhere," Jane replied, handing Tasha her coat.

Tasha knew where they were going only a few minutes into the drive. "Mrs. Reade won't want to see me," she said quietly, staring out the window. "Yes she will. You're her son's best friend," Jane assured her. "Was. I was her son's best friend. I'm also the reason he's dead." Tasha said sadly. "There wasn't anything you could have done, Tash," the tattooed woman said gently. "If I could have just," Tasha began. "Shh," Jane said, putting her hand on the other woman's arm, "why don't you try to go to sleep. I noticed you didn't get much sleep last night." Tasha knew better than to argue. "Ok," she said quietly before quickly falling asleep.

"Tasha, Jane, please come in," Mrs. Reade said. It was a few hours later and the pair had made it to Reade's childhood home. "How have you been Mrs. Reade?" Jane asked politely. "Oh, good good, you?" The older woman asked. Then, she got a good look at Tasha. "Oh, honey," she said, enveloping the Latina in a hug. "Lets talk."

Tasha never knew exactly what happened the day she went to see Mrs. Reade, but she did know that that was the day she finally began to feel better. Slowly, her depression went away, and she had less panic attacks. She began to finally feel peace. Six months after being put on leave, Tasha was finally able to go back to work. She was able to get back in a romantic relationship with Jane, and was finally content with her life. There was no way she could ever thank Reade's mother enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know. I haven't posted in a while, and I felt like writing so this is what you get. I know its a little weird, but I felt like I needed to write this. Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is written at like two in the morning so it's gonna be bad. Also, I want to know your feelings about Jane and Tasha together.


End file.
